


It was just for one night

by Yurika_Schiffer



Series: The HQ!! ficlets that weren't posted on ao3 at first [21]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, First Meetings, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, also those kids are Kageyama Hinata Kindaichi and Kunimi because yes, as in they have kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika_Schiffer/pseuds/Yurika_Schiffer
Summary: Oikawa loses Tobio, Daichi's son, at the park. They eventually find him and also meet three handsome men and their kids.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Iwaizumi Hajime & Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru & Sawamura Daichi
Series: The HQ!! ficlets that weren't posted on ao3 at first [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915372
Kudos: 19





	It was just for one night

**Author's Note:**

> [Also posted on my tumblr](https://unxpctedlygreat.tumblr.com/post/119411240669/it-was-just-for-one-night-bokurodai-oiiwa)

“It was just for one night, Oikawa.”

“I know.”

“One night. How did that even happened?”

“I… I don’t know, okay? He was just there, on the bench with me, eating his fucking ice cream! I looked away for what? Three seconds? And he had disappeared!”

The disapproving look Daichi sent his way made Tooru shrink and just wish he could go home and forget everything. But it wasn’t his fault if that damn brat couldn’t stay still for five minutes!

“When I told you to look after my son and you told me ‘yeah sure’, I thought it was clear that you had to actually _look_ after him! I’m never leaving you alone with him again.”

“’s not like I’d want to, anyway…” Tooru mumbled.

“Don’t make me laugh, you like him, no matter what you say. I bet you just got distracted by someone again, didn’t you?”

“You make it sound like I lose your son every day!”

Daichi snorted and gave him a light tap on the back. He turned around and sighed. His son couldn’t have gone very far. The park where Oikawa had brought Tobio was watched over by many guards at night to ensure people’s night walk needs and children’s security. So Tobio would have been seen by someone and brought back at the security office. He gestured at Oikawa to follow him.

They went to the security post and talked with the guard. He told them that three men had taken a child matching Tobio’s description to the nearby fountain to play with their own kids.

Daichi and Tooru ran to the fountain and when Daichi saw his little boy with a volleyball in his hands and a big smile on his face, he nearly cried. He called for him and when Tobio looked up, he let the ball fall on the ground and raced to his father to jump into his arms.

“Papa! They play volleyball just like you and uncle Tooru!” he shouted while pointing back at the men sitting on the fountain edge.

Daichi lowered Tobio’s hand, reminding him that it was impolite to point at people like that, and walked closer to the group. Three other kids were apparently waiting for Tobio to come back, so he put him down and the little boy ran to join them and resume their game.

“So you’re the father?” One of the men asked. He had an incredible haircut that looked more like a very bad bed-hair than anything styled. “He told us you were, I quote, ‘the best wing spiker in the world’.”

“Ah, I don’t think I quite fit that description, but I have to say, I’m not all that bad either,” Daichi answered. “I’m the coach of Karasuno High’s volleyball club.”

“Oho? I’m coaching at Nekoma High, and he’s at Fukurodani” the man said, pointing at the man on his left.

“Oh? You’re here on vacation, then?” Tooru asked when joined them.

“Yeah! Family vacation! And we wanted to see our old friend!” Fukurodani’s coach beamed. “Oh, I’m Bokuto Koutarou, by the way! And that’s Kuroo Tetsurou, the love of my life!”

“Geez, Kou’, you can’t just say that to strangers” Kuroo scolded, though he was grinning.

“I’m Iwaizumi Hajime, coach at Aoba Jousai. And third wheel for the lovebirds”, the third man smirked.

“Sawamura Daichi; and I’m glad to meet our next opponent’s coach!” Daichi laughed.

Oikawa, feeling a bit left out – he wasn’t a coach, just a professional player, and he’d very much like to be Iwaizumi’s reason to smile because that guy was pretty good-looking and seemed friendly and was probably, like, the perfect man – cleared his throat and began talking.

“I’m—“

“Oikawa Tooru, yeah. I saw your last match on TV. Yuutarou and Akira love to see you play.” Iwaizumi cut him. “You’re good, Ushiwaka must be happy to have you.”

“I wish he wasn’t…”

Iwaizumi barked with laughter and offered Tooru a sympathetic smile. Tooru thought that that laugh was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard.

“So, they’re all yours?” Daichi asked then, nodding at the children.

“The shortest’s ours” Kuroo grinned. “Short, but relentless! Just like his dad. Can you imagine how lively our house is?”

“So the two others are yours, Iwaizumi?” Oikawa urged, suddenly very aware that the man who had just stolen his heart might as well be very taken, or worse, very straight.

“Nah, only the one currently bickering with your kid. Akira’s my friend’s son, but he’s out on a date tonight.”

“Oh? And you don’t have one yourself?” Tooru bit the inside of his cheek.

“Nope. Care to help me with that?”

Tooru felt his cheeks burn instantly and hid his face in his hands, whimpering. The others laughed – even Daichi, that traitor!

“I propose a deal!” Bokuto exclaimed. “You two go on that date and we take the children home for the best sleepover they’ve ever had! And you’re obviously invited!” he added, looking at Daichi and suddenly very agitated.

“Ah, I’m not sure—“

“Look, your kid won’t want to leave Shouyou and the others now, anyway. And we don’t want to leave you either,” Kuroo said, a predatory grin on his face. “I don’t see why Iwaizumi should be the only one enjoying a date tonight, right?”

“… But aren’t you two…?” Daichi hesitated.

“We are, but we’re pretty open ‘bout that. And, c’mon, Kou’s been undressing you with his eyes for at least ten minutes! And I'd be doing the same if I weren’t checking on the kids. If you’re game, we are. If you’re not, then you still come home with us and sleep on the couch, ‘cause your kid deserves to have his fun tonight! And I’ll have you know that I’m the best cook in town, so come enjoy a good meal!”

“I guess that can’t hurt, then… The food or the date.” Daichi smiled.

Bokuto whooped and ran to pick up his son to sit him on his shoulders, telling him the news. Naturally, all the kids were excited and followed his burst of joy, and Yuutarou didn’t even mind his father’s date – though he still asked for an autograph that Tooru was more than happy to sign him.

The night was going to be long and loud, Daichi thought. But the smile on his face didn’t fool anyone about his own excitement.


End file.
